Those skilled in the art are well aware of the need to perform operations for picking up rocks from soils for collecting and removing rocks having sizes exceeding a given pre-established limit for the purpose of conditioning the soil for crop and/or livestock farming or development.
A wide range of machines that are in charge of performing this conditioning work are known in the current state of the art, most of which machines share a common operating feature that consists of providing a frame prepared to be towed by a tractor vehicle, which machines have in the front part (according to the working direction) extraction means prepared to be driven into the ground (for example, strong teeth-like metallic elements), sized to reach up to a limited depth, such that with the towing of the machine by the tractor vehicle, said extraction elements are driven over the soil, thereby causing rocks or other objects exceeding previously determined size to reach the surface of the soil.
However, these machines do not have means for stockpiling these surfaced rocks and completely cleaning the dirt off of them, and clods often times adhere to said rocks, increasing weight and volume when transporting them off the soil.